


Fire and Ice

by Kissytino



Series: Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cocaine, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Teenagers, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissytino/pseuds/Kissytino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla is a strong woman and an ex prostitute from the city. Her life was going nowhere until she meets Stephen, a smart, extremely hot with a passion for sex.</p><p>Stephen takes an instant liking to Carla and the prostitution ways, she learnt during her teen years in the city.</p><p>However, when she tries to kill her boss's brother, Ricky, her roomie/lawyer springs to the rescue, by keeping Carla out of jail. Stephen begins to notices that Carla is actually rather charming at heart.</p><p>But, the call of sexual freedom, combined with her  ex job as a prostitute  leaves Carla undecided to Stephen's affections. Stephen persuades Carla to take up guns, and be a private eye, Carla agrees to distract herself from a relationship with Stephen.</p><p>Finally, when sex hungry rapist Simon, threatens to come between them, Carla has to act fast. But will Carla and Stephen ever find the sizzling love Stephen desires or will Carla turn back on them both, and go back into prostitution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of book 1 (More than a Mistress) Ricky, her roomie/lawyer springs to the rescue, by keeping Carla out of jail.

Chapter 1, Fire and Ice by Christina Carey skip1990@gmail.com

Awake early, with a naked stranger, in my bed. I guess we had sex, well, it's a no brainier. I was out partying hard hoping to get a good fuck, by the look of his limp cock. I certainly wasn't disappointed. I hate these awkward moments. I don't know if sex was good. He'll want  
another, I'm sure. I can't really remember. I decide to leave him him a note, written in lipstick on his chest. I have an appointment, thanks for the fun night. Let yourself out kisses." I applied some lipstick to my own lips and signed the note with a kiss.

I quickly dressed, shorts and tank top and headed to Tim's for a coffee. I can see my apartment from Tim's, so I could go back to my apartment once he left, with no awkward moments.

I am sitting at a table waiting for my coffee, remembering snippets of last night, his name I can't remember. What I do remember was how his fingers invaded my vagina, fast and slow, then deep and shallow. His touch was soiled with my bodily fluids. I opened my legs wider beckoning for his hard to fuck me. I was hungry for him and wondering just how good he was  
with cock that was standing so proud. "Don't fucking stop?" I begged him, when his thrusts began to slow and get deeper into me. The moment of his ejaculation is a moment I relish. I am taking something that doesn't belong to me. His cock is mine. For this moment I am the one giving him extreme pleasure."Don't you dare cum before me." I breathed into his ear.

"I love you, no one else compares!" He said as he ejaculated inside me. However false, His proclamation of love may be, it still gives me a good feeling inside me. I closed my eyes as his lips plant a kiss on me. The kisses are so gentle, like he was afraid, to hurt me. This is all too familiar, a kiss all so different to how his tongue, threatened to incapacitate me with his assault on my vagina.

"That's four dollars, gorgeous," the cute waiter said, smiling at me. I am about to pay for my coffee and bagel when I hear a deep, manly voice says, "Let me get that for you." A guy wearing a suit, a business suit, the type of suit that makes a man look invincible. Well, that had quite the effect on me. He walks forward and stands beside me; then he hands the waiter some bills and tells him to keep the change.

"I've seen you at the same university with my daughter, Donna." Stephen said.

"Yeah, I know a Donna from uni." I said, smiling, then licked my lips. My smile seemed to ease Stephen

"Why don't you sit down with me, Stephen?." I said, while batting my eyes.

He sat with his eyes locked onto the tip of my tongue running between my lips. I leaned across the table and kissed him on the lips. I paused for a while, watching his gaze. It had the sexual hunger,

"Thank you, for buying me breakfast," I said, sitting back down on my chair.

I eat my bagel with a constant smile on my face. I knew I had him on my hook, and he thought because I am going to college with his daughter, I must be eighteen the same as Donna. Going to university is a requirement for my new career. The job kinda jumped into my lap, so to speak, artifacts' acquisitions for a museum. I helped my old boss with it. He was stripped of the position. He, was using it for his own gain. Now they have brought someone from an insurance company. (sutherbys) I guess I need a degree in law, languages, computer and archaeology forensics. They are footing up the cash, so I shall take whatever. I continue to smile. I am smiling because I know it's so easy to make a married man desire me. This heightened by my constant hunger for sex. 

"My pleasure. Are you meeting someone?" He said.

I smile, shaking my head. "Nope, I am here for breakfast, and to get away from an awkward situation."

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

I nod, looking at him through my fluttering eyelashes.

"Why don't you just kick him out"

"It's a bit more complicated than just dumping him, Stephen."

"In what way is it more complicated Carla?"

"I can't just kick him out, it's not my apartment." It wasn't really a lie, it's my boss's apartment, a place for us to fuck. I just put some very tempting bait on my hook.

"Well, I am not having you going back living with him Carla, it's obvious he makes you uncomfortable."

"What alternative do I have Stephen. live on the street?"

"No way, you will collect your things, then come to my place." His tone went assertive. I like that and I smile as I look into his eyes, I wrap my arms around the back of his neck, I began kissing him, more assertive this time. I kissed him long enough to take his breath away.

"Would you do that for me!" I fluttered my eyelids at him.

"Of course I would Carla! I shall come with you. To make sure you don't have any problems, with your boyfriend."

"Oh, we'll not have any problems. I saw him leaving a few minutes ago. The apartment is just across the road."

"I wondered why you were just in shorts and tank top."

"Well, shall we go and get the rest of my stuff Stephen.'' I almost ushered him, out of Tim's. Across the road, to the apartment.

I opened the door to the apartment and immediately began to undress. He watched me as I slowly pulled my tank top over my head. I gazed down at the bulge that had formed in his pants. He immediately turned his gaze away.

"I am sorry Stephen. There is little privacy, in this apartment. I am so used to being watched undress." I walked over to him and put my arms on his shoulders, I turned him around till he was facing me.

"You are so young, Carla." He stammered out.

"I am no virgin Stephen. I could see in the coffee shop you wanted to fuck me." I started to push his jacket off his shoulders. It dropped in a pile behind him. Then I looked him in his eyes as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"I can't do this Carla? You're the same age as my daughter." He said trying to push me away.

"Age doesn't come into it Stephen. We are both adults." I said, grasping the lapels of his shirt, I finished unbuttoning his shirt. I then ran my hands over his amazing muscles. My hands carried on to the curve of his hips. Kneeling down I ran my tongue over the dips and valleys of his abdomen.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new to the city Stephen," I asked, while running my fingers, in his belly button.

"Fairly new, I have been here a couple of weeks, I'm working for ARO."

"Art gallery Ontario?"

"Yes, I know exactly who you are Carla. I'm your new boss. I replaced Dennis as head of ARO. Christie's hired me to fix a few things they aren't happy with."

"Does this mean I'm one they are happy with," I said removing my fingers from his belly button, sitting back on my heels.

"On contrary, they like your attitude, the way you handle colleagues, the way you yourself, the way you handle others."

"So, I still have a job at ARO, who's my boss? You, Dennis?" I asked now standing before him with hands on hips.

"We are are both your bosses."

I knew he was going to say that. "It sounds like they are just keeping me on. Just to keep the bosses happy."

"What makes you say that Carla?"

"Apparently I am about to have sex with both my bosses."

Stephen went on to explain to me, he answers to Christie's auction house. Christie's work with ALR (art loss register) to locate lost stolen artifacts. Stephen said he was ex MI6, now working as a private eye, for Christie's. It was his idea, funded by Christie's to send me to spy school.

It took me a while for me to take all he said in. My angry look changed to one of unrestricted warfare as he pushed me against the wall. He furiously started kneading my breasts.

"Get your fucking hands off my breasts. You Bastard, you were leading me along with this lie just to fuck me, and fuck with my head," I said slapping him across his cheek.

"Carla, really Carla, It wasn't like that."

I slapped him again, harder this time as he reached his hands out towards me.

"OK, I am deserving of that, for how I led you along. It was in good intentions. I slapped him again hard enough to cause him to stagger backwards.

"Fuck!, OK, what was that one for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek, which had now turned a bright shade of red.

"I was beginning to enjoy myself," I said with a smirk across my face.

"Well, that look is an improvement on the angry mama look." He said holding up his hands in a surrender. I feinted to slap him again. He closed his eyes in wait of my hand, making contact with his crimson red cheek. I stopped at the last minute and kissed his glowing cheek. He flinched as my lips touched his cheek. he opens one eye. It was then, I gently slapped his cheek.'' Don't fuck with me like that again!"

I was still very angry at the way Stephen had lied to me. I could hear him explaining that he didn't want to draw me into working with him as a private eye. He continued to state how dangerous this line of work could be. I wasn't acknowledging to what he was saying. I was busy packing a quick overnight bag.

I walked through the door, with my overnight bag over my shoulder. In anger I slammed the door behind me. It wasn't till, I was in my car and driving away. I realized, It was my apartment, I had just walked out of.

I arrived at my old fuck buddy Ricky apartment. I quickly answered one of Stephen's many apologetic texts on my phone.

"Talk about this tomorrow at ARO." Message sent.

Human relationships always amaze me, always has done, since the my first glimmerings of attraction to the male. No more than Ricky, My Mr. Reliable never asks more of me than a good fuck, he's never asked questions when I walk in unexpectedly, pissed off by some guy, or just in need of a fuck.

"Hi," I said, while dropping my overnight bag on his floor."

There was a moment's silence; You look like shit, no sex for three months?" Three months were about when Ricky, and I had sex.

"NO, there is some guy just fucking with my head."

Ricky grabbed my right shoulder and turned me around, His hands made my body shudder as he rubbed all the tension out of my neck. I never realized he had unclothed me, till I saw my dress and panties in a pile at my ankles.

Ricky is rubbing my neck, then his hands reached over and down my upper chest to my breasts. I reached backwards and ran my hand up the inside of his inner thigh. The back of my hand rubs against his cock shaft. I have no idea how, or when it happened, but Ricky had undressed. He squeezed my breasts hard. I insistently wrapped the Palm of my hand around his cock. I slowly masturbated his cock, not letting go as he flipped me around. I was facing him. He kissed me, that shocked me. He presses his hard body to mine. This kiss was like no other. I ever had from Ricky. His tongue ran along my lips, over my teeth and across the edges of my tongue. There was an electricity, fire in his kiss. He slid his tongue & mouth down over my breasts, briefly sucking on my nipples, then continuing down over my stomach and into my vagina.

"I missed you." I said, as I was twisting a strand of my hair, between my finger. Ricky's scent, assaulted my body into spasmodic twitches. I try to exhale slowly to calm myself from his magic tongue. He rapidly flicked his tongue on my clit. I arched my body backwards. I was limp and helpless, he knew it. He released his hands from around my waist, I fell limp, on the bed.

"Fuck, Carla, come here you need a good fuck," He said with his cock standing proud.

He thrust his cock into me, with such force It would make most girls bleed. I was wet and ready. Ricky knew it. His hands firmly grasped my breasts, to give himself leverage to thrust his cock in to the hilt. I let out a scream, loudly to break glass.

"That's more like the Carla." He said. He starts pounding his cock into me, hard. I start matching his thrusts. I am in need of his ejaculation as quickly as possible. I let out another loud scream, my orgasm burst, he smiled and then pounded me harder. His hands moved from my breasts, and attached them self around my waist. He lifted me off the bed. My back was arched. My head was inches from the floor. His body tensed up. My vagina was clenching around his cock. 

His ejaculation was a welcoming feeling, flooding me with his hot jizz. He collapsed on top of me., I don't know if he knew, there was a bed to break our fall or not. He rolled off me, reached for his special cigarettes, (marijuana, and cocaine). He passed me the joint after he'd lit it. I took an enormous drag, inhaled the smoke into my lungs. Then I exhaled savouring the feeling how my body felt. I took another enormous drag before handing the joint back to Ricky. I held the smoke in my lungs. I then I fell backwards onto the bed, tipping my head back, I exhaled the smoke in a plume?. There was a blissful feeling in my body. I was as high as a fucking kite. After savouring the drug's exhilarating feeling, I looked across the bed. Ricky lay there stoned.   
His cock as limp as wet lettuce. I clawed my way across the bed wrapped the Palm of my hand around his cock. A little life sprang into his cock. I slowly slid his hardening cock into my mouth. It was then when it really got hard. That swelling feeling, of a cock inside one's mouth, It surpasses the drugs, any day. I sucked on his hard cock. His eyes are wide open now. I am gazing right into them.

"Fuck, Carla, so soon," He said, attempting to raise his torso up off the bed.

I was too impatient for his cock to be inside me again. I rushed the blowjob. I straggled him, I pushed his cock between my vagina lips. His hard cock felt so good as I lowered myself onto it,. I began to bounce on his cock. I was so high from the drugs. I didn't know, if I could bring him to an ejaculation before the drugs finally kicked in and I collapsed on top of him.

I reached behind me, pushed two fingers up his asshole, I forced my fingers deeper, deeper as I bounced on his cock. I could feel the swollen head of his cock, clearly through the narrow wall of tissue separating his ass hole, from his ball sack. I wiggled my fingers. My, nails tickled his balls; then I ticked the shaft of his cock. He ejaculated instantly. His, cock stayed hard while spurting hot cum inside me, I must have collapsed and fell asleep, on top of him. 

I was barely awake, when I heard the sound of my phone vibrating itself off the tall dresser. I make the effort, to get myself out of bed to where my phone had fallen. It had a soft landing, among a pile of yellow fluffy pillows. I retrieve my phone. I throw myself back on the bed. I feel the mattress bounce underneath me. I smile when I see the name of the caller. Stephen, (my new boss).

Just because I feel like fucking around with his mind, I wait to answer for a couple of more rings.

"Hi, Stephen," being my new boss, his name feels like a dirty secret on my lips.

"Hello, Carla, I thought you'd be at ARO by now."

I walked through the frosted front doors. The maroon carpeting Yawned; I always hated this carpeting. It clashes with my red strappy heels. At the reception desk was Judy.

"Still working here, then, Judy," I said leaning on the reception desk. Muffling the sound of my heels as I made my way to the front desk.

"Carla, I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been. Married, boyfriend, tell me all Carla.

"OK, Calm down Judy, I will fill you in later. I have to see the new boss, Stephen, I don't know if, or how much I am allowed to tell you."

"Oh, so you've met the new boss. I knew some things have changed around here. I guess that's why all the secrecy around here.

"I have to go see the new boss. I am already late. I will fill you in later, what I can, OK." I said as I walk off the maroon carpet. My heels click on the hardwood floor, as I head to what was my old office. I open the door, not knowing what to expect to see. It was much the same, as when I was last in here, three months ago. There was one exception. There was a note lying on my desk. "My office is the door to your left. Join me when you finally arrive."

I put the note back down on my desk, and walked across the hardwood floor. With my hand on the doorknob, my mind was spinning, with what's in store for me behind this door. I opened the door slowly. There was a large oval of dark woods stretched along the back wall. The spacious office, flanked on either side by more frosted doors leading to the conference rooms and offices beyond. I hear faint clicking of shoes on floorboards and muffled conversations in the background.

Stephen, must have heard me enter his office, He opened the door to the conference room.

"Everyone is up to speed, we just need to fill you in on the details Carla," He said beckoning me in. 

I walked in and sat down in the only empty chair. Stephen beckoned everyone else to leave, with the exception of one guy.

"This is Simon," He said sitting down, at the head of a very large conference table.

"As you know Carla, I have being grooming you in the past three months, to be a private eye. Well it's time to put all your training to good use. We have an assignment, there is an artifact that will soon becoming on the open market."

"What is this artifact, and what's the assignment?"

"It's a stone tablet, from an Egyptian tomb, it's said to be part of the Saqqara Tablet, from the tomb of Tjenry."

"You said; said to be part of the Saqqara tablet, are you saying you're not sure?"

"It as to be authenticated; yes."

"Well, I am not qualified to authenticate it?"

"Yes, we are aware of that Carla, that's why we want you to get in, take a few pictures, and a small sample of the stone."

I was flatted they trusted me to pull this off, then again I can guess why me, they need me to use some sexual persuasion.

"So, Stephen, where does Simon come into this?" I asked.

"Simon, will be your eyes and ears when you're out in the field. Simon is the best hacker I know."

"I will leave you with Simon. You can get to know each other. I will finalize your contract."

Contract? Like I need another contract. At least Simon isn't your average 16 year old hacker nerd. I got up from my chair, walked over to where Simon was sitting."So Simon, how old are you," I said bending over, looking at his laptop screen. I wasn't really being nosey. I wanted to see his reaction, off my breasts being inches from his eyeballs.

"Twenty two," he said, not taking his eyeballs off my cleavage.

"What are you working on Simon," I asked, moving my breasts closer to his face. I am sure he can feel, the heat. It was rising within me, at an alarming rate.

"I'm updating the security, on the computers." He still hasn't taken his eyeballs of my cleavage.

"Stephen, said we should get to know each other. How about we take you away from that computer. We can get to know each other, have lunch out, I know the perfect place." The place I had In mind, it's a night club, by daylight hours, it's a restaurant. Day/night, it's a sex club. I'm well known here. This time of day it will be quiet, so getting the real Simon, will be up to his imagination.

Simon, agreed, though I got the feeling he would rather be with his laptop. This I hope will change, when he finds out, it's more than a restaurant. I drove us there in my BMW Z4.

"Hi," I announced to the bartender. Club XX is my go to club, James, bartender/owner we are more than friends. For a long time James and I were fuck buddies. That's all I wanted it to be, he's married anyway. Being the owner of a sex club, he doesn't need a lover, I don't need a lover, though Stephen is twanging a few heart strings. The fight we had, how could I have been aroused by that, The last thing I needed right now was for a meaningful relationship. Oh, fuck; why can't I forget all of this with Stephen ever happened?. My emotions are all over the place, I was fucking, raging mad at him, for deceiving me. Yet when I clung to his sweat soaked body, It felt like a second skin. Get a hold of yourself Carla, you're here to bond with Simon, not pout over wasted feelings for Stephen.

"Vodka and lime for me, and whatever Simon wants, put it on my tab." Simon orders himself a beer. We walked over to a table. It was close to what is displayed over the door, lifestyle area. It's where consenting people, groups, engage in sex acts with other patrons. There is a main area for couples, there is also different rooms, for group sex, BDSM and fetish.

"Is that what; I think it is Carla," Simon asked, pointing at the sign over the door.

"Sex club, Yeah, Is that a problem."

"No." I think he finally twigged, what kinda bonding session I had in mind.

"We can go in, if you'd like Simon, I am a member."

"Yeah,OK," Simon was talking in singular and plural, I guess it was a lot to take in.

Inside there were only a few patrons. It was noon. I was hoping it was going to be quiet. There were a couple partly dressed, relaxing, talking. A young couples were fucking Slowly on the padded benches, at the far side of the room.

"Shall we?" I said, unbuttoning my blouse. I managed just two buttons, Simon took over unbuttoned the rest of my blouse. He started mauling my breasts, squeezed each one, then pinched hard on both nipples. I gasped at the sudden pain. He took it wrong and removed his hands.

"Don't stop Simon. You just stared to get me aroused."

He squeezed this time even harder. He then twisted my nipples between his fingers. His mouth met mine, he began to kiss me, I am sure he thought he was pleasuring me, I fact, he was copying what had read in books, or watched in a porn flick. Instead of pleasurable, it was more like he was trying to rip my nipples off. He has my body pinned against the wall. He then pulled down hard on my nipples, my legs I bent my knees as he kept pulling on my nipples. I was on my knees when he released my nipples from his grasp. Simon dropped his pants and underpants to his ankles.

"What would you like me to do with that," I said, starring at the thick 10 inches of cock.

"Suck it, Like a good little Slut," he said, kicking his pants from his ankles. I opened my mouth and sucked and sucked his cock inside my mouth.

"Fuck," Simon moaned, as I sucked his cock deeper down my throat. I pulled my lips back up his shaft, after allowing the drool to escape my mouth. I licked the head, poking my tongue at the little piss slit.

"Suck it, you fucking slut." I pushed my lips over his cock, this time I worked my lips around his fat shaft, inch by inch, till I had his whole cock inside my mouth. He grabbed the back of my head and started to Fuck me in and out of my mouth. I moaned and gasping for breath as his hard cock rammed in and out of my mouth.

"You fucking cock suckin whoreeee!" He yelled, holding the back of my head, while his sticky jizz blasted the back of my throat. I tried to gulp down each squirt of his jizz as it filled my mouth. I was choking as he pulled his cock out of my mouth. I tilted my head forward, allowing his excess hot jizz to flow out of my mouth.

"That's what you do best, on your knees with a mouthful of fresh cum, don't you agree slut?" 

"And exactly what do you do best Simon?" I said with strings his cum stretched from between my lips. I got up off my knees, and washed my mouth out with the vodka i'd had left. "Shall we see what you do best Simon?"

Simon took off his shirt. Turned me around facing the wall, then he lifted my skirt, hooked one finger on the hem of my panties, he pulled them down in one swift movement. He bent me over the back of a chair, so my ass was in full view. I was getting really aroused wondering which hole he'll chose, I heard him spit on his fingers, I squirmed my ass and bent over giving him full access to both holes. He pushed his moist finger up my ass, then two, then three fingers. Fuck that fat cock up my ass is gonna hurt, I thought. I moaned as he guided his cock between his fingers, then rammed his fat cock in to the hilt.

I moaned on each thrust of his cock. He used one hand to force me over the chair. His other hand he forced into my vagina. He kept fucking me with his fat cock. While his fingers worked it's magic on my clit. I wiggled my ass on his cock as he fucked me in and out. I was matching his thrust, my body began to shudder. I screamed as I had an massive orgasm. I don't know if he came or not, he pulled out when he heard me scream, I slid off the chair onto the floor my body still spasming.

I notice everyone had being watching us fuck. Simon was a little embarrassed. He retrieved his pants and pulled them up.

"Don't be embarrassed Simon, where are among friends here," I said, pulling myself off the floor, hearing my phone ringing. It was Stephen that was displayed on the screen.

"Hi, Stephen, what's up, " I asked, trying to get my breath.

"Where are you Carla?"

"Having lunch, bonding with Simon, like you asked."

"Well get back here; NOW! We have things to discuss."   
C) Christina Carey My blogs @ http://fiftyshades-ofgray.blogspot.ca/  
http://lovewithoutclinging.wordpress.com/


	2. Lover whore Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla uses sex to get into espionage, she uses as distraction or weapon, or rapport between herself and her handler. A sensual and sexy action-packed story. She struggle to maintain the tenuous balance between intimacy and intrigue—a balance that is necessary in her life that's wrought with secrets.

I guess Stephen as a lot to say to me today, I had sex with the tech guy, Simon. He was not happy, Stephen asked me to move in with him, nope, he demanded I move in with him, To me, there is a difference. I should get my ass out of this bed, face Mr, demander and put him down a peg or two, who the fuck am I kidding? I will just nod, and agree with his demands, move in with him, well I do need a job.

“Hey Carla, how are you now the sun has risen,” Ricky, my roomie, was already up, cooking breakfast.

“Wake me when it slips back below the horizon, my fucking eyes hurt,” I said picking a slice of his toast. I kissed him on the cheek, then thanked him for last night's fuck. It was what I needed, after the phone harassment, I got from Stephen, for having sex with Simon. I should explain to Ricky, what was going on, he never asks about my sex life. I head to the bathroom, a shower will wash away my grimness of Stephen. The shower did its job in bringing me back from the living dead, I half expected Ricky to follow me into the shower. A surprise fuck in the shower is something he would do. There is no door on Ricky’s bathroom, a space issue is how Ricky’s explanation why. I have no issues about being naked so I walk through the doorway with a towel around my hair. To my surprise, one of Ricky’s neighbours was standing there.

“Hi, Carla, nice to see you.” Ricky’s neighbour Mark, I know him extremely well, we've had sex a few times. Ricky uses to have four, sometimes five of his neighbours over to watch hockey. The night always ended with us having group sex, I was very much into to the Friday night orgies. I know what was on Mark's mind. This so isn’t the time for this, I shall be late for my meeting with Stephen.

 

“What the fuck!” I said reaching down, grabbing Mark’s ass and pulling him against my naked body.

“Still horny, I see Mark,” I said planting a kiss on his lips. I could feel his hard member pressing against me, I was so turned on. I was expecting Ricky to fuck me while I was showering, though that would have been a fun fuck. A threesome with two familiar cocks, that’s not to be turned down, the kiss was short lived. Ricky grabbed my arm, flipped me around, against the kitchen counter. He thrust his cock, into my ass, with such force, it knocked the wind out of me. A kaleidoscope of emotions ran through my body, the moment he started pounding me, with his cock. He pulled me away from the counter, I found It hard to stand on my feet, from the voracity his cock was pounding me. I felt my body being lifted off the ground, then I saw Mark, naked from the waist down. He forced his cock into my vagina. I felt so full, fuck I needed this, they both pounded me hard and fast. If there's one thing I remember, about the Friday night orgies, I was never deprived sexually. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, Mark grabbed my legs, held them apart, so he could get deeper penetration.

“Yeah?” I moaned to the sound of his balls, slapping my wet vagina, their pounding got more intense. Mark clenched his teeth, I knew his ejaculation was close. By the deep grunts, from Ricky fucking my ass, he was close, to his ejaculation too. I knew I wasn't going to last long. My orgasm felt like jolts of electricity. It shocked Mark, who was still pounding me, with his hard member. Ricky groaned, long and loud, before I felt his body go limp. My orgasm seemed to go on forever, they both ejaculated soon after. Mark's body was twitching one more time with some unseen pulse. While Ricky's body rocked with his effort to catch his breath. I am sure I heard them snoring, I crawled away, took another shower. 

“You two, are going to make me fucking late,” It was then Ricky, grabbed my ankle and flipped me, on my ass.

“Hey you're waking up, well your cocks are,” I kept rubbing Marks cock with the tip of my heel. I knew I was already late for my meeting with Stephen. I am just in this bad girl mood this morning. It could also be the normal morning for me. Fuck a girl has two hot, naked guys, cocks getting harder, by the second. My be I should ring Stephen, tell him I will be a little late for the meeting. I have already pissed him off, fucking with Simon. I have already experienced Stephen pissed, that was a rough fucking he gave me, I do so love rough sex.

 

When I left the shower Ricky and Mark, we're still naked on the floor. “Hey guys, you two look cute, lying, naked together.” I ran one of my high heels, up the shaft of mark cock. Not leaving Ricky out, I rubbed the toe of my other high heel, on his balls.

 

“Sorry boys it's a crying shame to waist two perfectly hard cocks, I got to go. I wriggled into my one piece black dress, walked out the door. I was 10 paces down the hallway, towards the elevator, I heard footsteps behind me. It was Mark, naked.

 

“You cant leave Carla, not now you have me horny,” He said pinning me to the elevator doors.

 

“Yeah, sorry I got your cock excited, I do have to gooo!” Was all could manage to say as the elevator door opened. We both fell into the elevator, Mark on top of me.

 

“Fuck that hurt Mark,” I said pushing him off me. It was then I reminded him, he was married, his wife might be on the other side of the elevator when it arrives. The thought of being caught cheating made his cock go limp.

 

“See your no fucking use to me,” I said flicking his limp cock with my index finger.

 

On the elevator ride I snorted some cocaine, I knew it would help me deal with Stephen. I catch a ride from a passing stranger. I was planning on walking off the cocaine, and I can use the exercise. But she offered, how could I refuse? She’s absolutely gorgeous, fake tits, but who cares. I flirt with her on the short ride, I take her number. My compulsion for sex hasn’t lessened, fuck that Mark, for getting me horny. I even consider blowing off the meeting with Stephen. Eating out this sexy bitch’s pussy instead, but my mind’s made up. I need to get to this meeting with Stephen.

 

I make my way through the automatic doors. I walk across the lobby, heels clicking on the ceramic floor towards the reception desk.

 

“May I help you, ma’am?” a cute young boy with freckles asks me with a smile.

 

“I’m too young to be your mother, don’t have to call me ma’am.” I flash a smile right back and bat my eyelashes.

 

“I’m sorry,” I wagged my finger at him, before he could say ma’am.

“Tell Stephen I’m in. Where’s Judy?” I said walking towards my office. My office hasn’t changed in the three month I’ve being away. There was a note on my desk, conference room when you arrive, signed Stephen. I tossed the note on my desk, opened the adjoining door to what was Dennis s office. Not anymore, the name plate as Stephens name on it. The conference room is on the other side of what’s now Stephens office. I open the door, there was just two people sat at the table, Stephen and Simon, the guy I fucked at the sex club.

“Glad you decided to join us Carla,” Stephen said as he arose from his chair.

 

“I was a bit hungover, I had to find other means of getting hear.” Partly true, truth was I was stoned on cocaine.

 

“Don’t bother sitting down, My office, I will fill you in about your assessment.” I sit down slowly in the chair across from him. He moves his chair underneath him. I freeze, waiting for the tongue lashing, for fucking with Simon. The tongue lashing never comes. He rambles on about how I should flirt with Mr Granger, sleep with him if I have to. The one must, was I have to persuade Mr Granger, to sell the tablet to us, exclusively.

 

“What was that all about last night? Simon, Why don’t you want me fucking with him?” I had to ask about Simon, I wanted whatever was on his mind, I wanted everything out in the open. I need to air cleared between us. I studying him in my mind, his all too familiar face. An exact replica of what I would imagine a Greek god to look like. Strong and sexy, fucking drop dead gorgeous at the same time. I debate about running my hand up and down his body, to rouse him, but I’m enjoying just looking for now.  
He walks around behind me, reached down and grabs my hips and lifts me off my chair, into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, I melt into him. My body is on fire, I need him at this particular time, I am in need of this fuck.

“I knew you would eventually give into me Carla,” He whispers in my ear. I tipped my head backwards, so I could look into his eyes.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Stephen?” I scowl. I still haven’t forgiven him for laying to me, being my new boss, fucking bastard, why is he such a perfect specimen of a male. He just talks and I melt, everything goes to hell.

“You came, I didn’t have to drag you out of Ricky’s bed? Oh, and I hope you didn’t drive, your as high as a kite?” He said with a devilish grin. I slap him across his devilish grin, hoping it would rid him of that one overmanned look. It didn’t work, so I went to plan two. I plant a kiss right to the mouth, I ease open his lips with my tongue. I begin to unbutton his shirt, while distracting him with my tongue, which was entangled with his. With his chest bared to me, I push hard, hoping to push him to the floor. It wasn’t working, instead he takes a holed of my tongue, roughly with his teeth. I try to pull myself away, I push again hard on his chest, this time he lest my tongue loose. He glances down at my panties, I’m instantly wet at the thought of the fucking he’s about to give me. He walks across my office, locks the door to the recreation, then I watch him walk back across my office, and lock the conference room door. When he turns to face me, I catch sight of his cock, he’s huge.

“Your going to fucking tear me apart with that Stephen!” I said relishing the thought of his huge cock inflicting pain. He walks back across my office, grabs my head with his hands, he spins me around, bends me over, with one quick movement he yanks down my panties. I let out a huge sigh, when I feel his cock touch my ass. He leans over my back, and starts to nibble on my ear lobe.

“Fuck me, Stephen,” I pant, wanting his cock in what ever hole he desires.

“Nope, not yet.”

“Fuck me, I said! Fuck me or I will find someone that’s willing,” I demanded, I was in no mood to play is fucking games. I need a cock inside me, I am coming undone, sexually and emotionally. This is not how I pictured, my first day with a new boss going. He is really pissing me off, not at all like the fuck we had after our first meeting, in that cafe.

“Patience Carla, this is love,” he chuckles deeply. I moan, and it’s not a good moan. My body is literally coming apart before his eyes. Fluid is running from my vagina, I am going to die from lack of sex. He is laying over my back hard cock pushing against my ass, he’s stopping my hand from shoving his cock into the first hole that’s handy. He just leaving slobber trails down my spine.

“Never fucking mind, get the fuck off me! I am sure Simon is willing to fuck me,” I shove back against his chest and again, he doesn’t fucking budge an inch. I get completely distracted by his tongue, leaving slobber trails down my spine. He turns me around, launches me across the office, my back slams against the wall. He leans over to kiss me again. I bite on his bottom lip, He sucks the blood off his bottom lip, then licks his lips as if he’s about to devour me. I fucking need him to do just that. He kisses me once again, this time on my cheek. He moves his tongue leaving slobber trails down my neck until it reaches my taut nipples. He takes my left nipple, between his teeth, then sucks it into his mouth. I melt into the wall behind me. He swaps nipples, my body involuntary bucks towards his mouth. I move my hand from the wall, where it was trying to peel wallpaper off the wall. I trail my hand, up my thigh, search for my wet mound, I am in need of relief, from his onslaught on my body. He stops me from getting my release. I groan, then I push him away, in frustration. He releases my nipple, from between his teeth, and gives me a stern look. His eyes scorched looking eyes, matched my body, It was on fire.

 

“Just, fucking give it to me, rough and hard!” I beg him, sliding down the wall, landing again on my ass. I inhale deeply, when he grabs my arms, lifting them over my head. He lifts me off the floor, I sigh when I feel his cock, touch my vagina. I wiggle my hips, hoping it would encourage him, to full-fill my desire. The friction of his cock, rubbing against my vagina, that’s all he’s allowing me.

 

“Just fuck me already!” I’m really not the type of girl that needs much foreplay, what he doing to me, It’s just killing me. He bites on my neck, then he grabs my ass, lifts my feet off the floor. His tongue trails down my body, as my body, get higher up the wall. I’m so oversensitive, I almost orgasm when I feel his breath on my vagina. I release my hands, which were trying to peel wallpaper of the wall. I grab out for his thick dark hair, I pull hard, hoping to create some friction on my clit. Just when I thought I was going to die a slow death, he finally flicks my clit with his tongue. My whole world, seems to shatter around me. He sucks on my clit, then rolls it between his lips, My world is a blur, from his expert tongue.

 

“You pussy deserves worshipping daily, Carla.” I finally see the lust behind his eyes. I’m wanting his fat cock, to fuck the hell of me now, fast or slow. With his hands, firmly gripping my ass, his tongue creeps up my body, I feel his cock arrive, at my love entrance. I’m so fucking wet, he as trouble sliding his cock into me. I reach down and help him, guide his cock into my love hole. Once his cock’s in he starts fucking me, relentlessly slow. This is torture, I’m racing towards the end of my rope, I haven’t a clue how much, I take of this slow pace. I try to match his thrusting cock, hoping to speed up the pace. I think he gets the hint, he slams his cock deep into me. I let out a scream when he pounds me relentlessly deep and fast, my body crave more. My body is already spasming, I don’t know if I can, last much longer. It feels so fucking good, my body’s reacting to and overload of senses. When he pushes his lips against mine, I take them with open arms, and suck his tongue into my mouth. I bite on his tongue when my volcanic orgasm erupts. He is frantantly fucking me as hard as he can. I can tell he’s close to his ejaculation. I grasp my hands behind his head, and scream into his face, he screams back when he reaches his breaking point. Squirt after squirt of hot jizz floods me. I spend a couple of blissful seconds draped over his shoulder, then I slide down the wall into a puddle of juices. I tried to force my thoughts back into some semblance of order.


	3. Fire and Ice Ch 3 (Assigment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla a private investigator, was searching the house for an artifact, when she had a rude awakening by cops who strip her naked.....

Mature Content Warning Recommended for ages 17+ due to language and sexual content.  
This story contains dirty words, dirty sex and an even dirtier twist.*

Normal, what is normal in the 21st century, whether Male or female we  
all enjoy fantasies and fantasizing about sex. As for my writing, when i write my stories, I have to retrieve them from my memory, deep from within my brain. A brain injury in my youth, left my with short term memory. I would say I write as I do in my diary blog, factual and non factual writing, about my life and how I want to live it. My writing embodies everything from the spicy to the scandalous, but watch out, my female characters also has sharp claws.

Names and details have been changed to protect the privacy of those involved. Most of the story is based on my diary, Some of the details have been changed to protect people's privacy.

No part of this ebook may be reproduced, scanned, or distributed in any printed or electronic form without permission. Please do not participate in or encourage piracy of copyrighted materials in violation of the author’s rights. Thank you for respecting the authors hard work.  
*You may regret me, but you'll never forget me*

 

Fire and Ice Chapter:3 © Christina Carey xrtino@yahoo.com

Considering I was suppose to be at the grounds of my assignment, I dragged my heels taking a shower, makeup. I’d only ever admit this to myself, never to Stephen, who was on my case, about the time I spent getting ready. All kinds of decisions, what to wear, If I should panic about this assignment. Stephen, on the other hand, It should be easy to him. Who knows what’s going on inside his head. He thinks I have trouble making my mind up. He’s worried about the decisions of this assignment. They are in fact decisions from out of his head. There is a struggle going on all of our heads. Stephen, Simon, me, then I am the one that’s going to be in the field, so my head is thinking all sorts. Most of all, there maybe bullets flying around, I am extra nervous, I shall be out there alone. 

 

I was surprised to see the grounds full of cops, mingled around a body. It looked like it was freshly fished out of the pool. I had to think quickly, I was out of place, in a murder scene. I took this assignment to find out if he had the artifact. It was supposed to be an easy mark. Flutter my eyelids. Get him to want to fuck me. then while he’s blissfully asleep after fucking me, I was to search the house for the artifact. I am totally screwed. They will probably arrest me for his murder. 

 

Why ever did I get roped into this. Who the fuck am I kidding? It was love, or to be more exact. The love of great sex. This is the first time in many years, I have allowed myself to be attached to one person. I had this safe job working for the head curator of an art gallery. He paid me way above my job description, personal secretary, sex, and lots of it. All he asked of me, was sex. I gave it to him, more than willingly, I crave for it by the second. 

Stephen my new boss/lover, a private eye. He works for Christie's, who in turn work with the art loss register (ALR). I get a percentage of the finders fee. I still work for the art gallery, so does Stephen as head curator overseeing Dennis. He has always been shady among the art world. Stephen is an ex MI6 agent, I guess he must see something in me, other than sex. With Christie's, they funded my education as a private investigator, forensic science, computers, and self-defence. 

I took my phone out of my pocket and rang Stephen.  
“Sit down Stephen! Look buddy, you might have all day to sit around and pal around, but I've got to make a living hear. I have a problem, there are cops everywhere. I think he’s dead. I need to hit the pavement and get out of hear. Capisce?”

“I'm not Italian.” he quipped.  
I rolled my eyes at that; I can't believe i said that. I've heard that word in every mafia movie known to man.

“This isn’t funny Stephen, there are cops with guns. You hear me GUNS!” I said, hearing Stephen laughing over the phone.

“OK, don’t panic just get any information you can and get out of there. You can do it Carla”

He hung up on me, I was so fucking mad, he had left me there alone. You Bastard, i yelled, then i realized where i was, in million dollar mansion, full of armed cops. At leased i was hidden from view by some bushes, while i gathered my thoughts. I spotted a jacket with a crime scene investigator logo printed on it. Perfect, a plan flashed through my head. I put on the jacket, it was a little big for me, but would be able to blend in with the cops. I picked up a leather bag that was laying by the jacket. I was immediately spotted by a couple of cops who pointed me towards the house. So far I am heading where i want to go. I had no problem entering the front door, two cops removed the crime scene tape and stepped aside to let me through.

There was tons of cops, CSI inside, most of them was in the main hall. I looked to me left it looked like a small office. Opening the door slowly in case there was someone in there, the room was empty as i hoped. I shut the door behind me to block anyone’s view, i gazed around the room looking for any clue of the tablet. After sifting through some papers on the desk, I spotted a safe half hidden behind a filing cabinet. I remembered a few things from spy school, this type of safe has a four digit combination, someone punching in the combination only use four keys. 4X4X4 = 64. I just need to find the four digits used then it's a one in sixty-four chance.

I looked in the leather bag i picked up as cover to get in the building. As i expected there was fingerprint powder, whooo! Once i found the right four keys i got the safe to open on the seventh try. Inside was the tablet wrapped in a canvass, i took it out the safe, it was heavy. Now all i have to do is get it out of here unnoticed. The leather bag would make a perfect place to hide the tablet from prying eyes.

 

It was heavy on my shoulder, i tried not to make it noticeable walking through the main hall. Then a cop started walking towards me, i had to think up a story fast. I picked up a roll of crime scene tape.

 

“What are you doing Kate, he said looking at the name tag on the jacket.” What a piece of luck the jacket belonged to a female CSI.

 

“I came in through the rear entrance, there was no crime scene tape across the gateway. I was about to fix it, if that’s OK with you sir?”

“Yes that’s a smart idea, i will look into why that was never done. Well get to it Kate!”

 

“Yes sir.” I said squeezing past the two cops at the main door.

 

I can't believe i had got away with that, well i haven’t yet. I need to get out fast before they send someone to guard the rear entrance. I quickly disposed of the CSI jacket and the leather bag. The rear entrance was only 100 yards away. I was not even a third of the way. This tablet probably weighs 20-30 pounds, right now it feels like 130 pounds. I wished i had kept the leather bag, it would be much easier to carry. I knew in my mind it was the right decision to ditch the bag, the less evidence leading to me the better. I have to grit my teeth and get the fuck out of hear.

I dropped to my knees from exhaustion as i arrived at the rear gates. Tired or not i had to get my butt in gear, i could hear a car coming down the driveway. As the air whooshed out of my lungs, I turned to look, the car was almost upon me, it was time for me to think fast. I hid behind some bushes at the end of the driveway, I wasn’t sure of they had seen me. An idea came to me, there was an old cemetery hidden behind the bushes where i was hiding. A great place to hide the tablet, amongst the headstones. My time was limited as the car was arriving fast. I lay the tablet down, spacing it equally with the other head stone, to make it less obvious. Then covered it with dirt and grass.

I managed to sneak out from the bushes unseen, just as the car arrived. “Hey what are you doing, this is a crime scene” one of the cops shouted.

 

I turned my head to see two cops holding guns pointed at me. “On your knees, hands on your head NOW!”

 

I did as they ordered. “I am a pi, my id is strapped to my thigh with my gun”

 

He snapped on handcuffs and lifted me of the ground and pushed me face down onto the hood of his car. With one hand he pushed me firmly against the hood of the police car. He then lifted my skirt and began fumbling around between my thighs.

 

“Either remove my ID and gun, or god dam fuck me, all that fumbling is turning me on!”

 

“Quiet bitch, or i will arrest you for soliciting.” After handing my gun and ID to his partner, he kept me firmly pinned to the hood of the police car. He lifted my skirt again above my waist.

“Are you going to let me up of the hood?”

“Give me a good reason why i should,” he said rubbing one finger of his free hand, between my vagina lips.

“Your partner is taking his time checking out my credentials.”

“Not a good reason. Now quite bitch.” He said ripping my blouse off my body.

I heard the unzipping of his fly, then i felt the warmth of his cock against my ass. He pushed my face into the hood of the cop car, lifting my feet of the ground. He pushed my legs apart with his knees, then he thrust his cock into my vagina. The hood of the cop car was hot on my bare chest, I screamed out in pain of the hot hood burning my breasts.

“I said quite bitch!” Then he slammed my face back into the hood.

 

He started thrusting his cock into me deep and precisely. I was wet and slick for his hard member, I have always found cold steel against my chest arousing, I never thought hot metal, would be just as arousing against my breasts. He started to pounding his cock harder into me, i was sliding further over the hood. He released his hand from around the back of my neck. Then he grabbed a hold of my hair. That stopped me sliding over the hood, he could also fuck me harder and faster. I began to moan softly, the it progressively got louder and louder as my orgasm built.

 

“What did i say bitch! Quite!”

 

He started to grunt in time with his thrusts. Then he suddenly let go of my hair. With one hard thrust i slid across and over the hood of the cop car. I landed on my back on the other side of the hood. All i could hear was his heavy panting. Then his partner broke my concentration.

 

“She checks out, she is Stephen Carver’s new partner.”

“If you’ve finished, get me out of these cuffs!”

Once his partner removed my cuffs, I took a couple of pictures, with my phone. “So i'll remember what your cock looks like.” I said. It was really an insurance so he would forget my face. Now i need to deal with Stephen, why he left me in the field vulnerable, and he never told me he'd had another partner.

 

© Christina Carey My blogs @ http://fiftyshades-ofgray.blogspot.ca/  
http://lovewithoutclinging.wordpress.com/


End file.
